Sun Sets on an Evil Eye
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: Five Comes into 2019 with a swirling blue portal. Little did they all know that put a fire hydrant into the portal they would get a way to understand all of the siblings with some help from God. Who know that she did not really hate them until they let the world burn, that she spent so long making it perfect.
1. CD and VCR tape

Five arrived in a swirling blue portal, that kept flashing between an old man and thirteen year old five. Klaus threw a fire hydrant into said swirling portal. It went into the portal and nothing came back out or so it seemed at first glance. Everyone was paying so much attention to the body falling out of the sky to see the two forms of media that fell on the ground. One was a CD and the other was an older form of media a VCR tape. The body fell on the ground as everybody got a good like at it, Klaus is the first to realize just who this body was. Klaus felt dread corse threw his body it was Five. The brother he thought for sure was alive. He just had to ask to make sure.

"Does anyone else see little number Five, or is it just me?." Klaus asked. Not that anyone other than the corpse that proved that it was indeed not a corpse by rising from the ground.

Looking down all Five could think of "Shit!" he thought out loud.

It was then that he saw them, the CD and VCR tape. They were right next to him as if they came out of the portal with him. Who knows they might have. He knew he had to see what was on them. It was suspicious that they would be laying there right on the day that he jumps back in time. Five grabbed them and went inside to make himself his favorite sandwich, it had been a lifetime since he had it after all. Salty and sweet the best combination of all time.

His siblings all followed him into the kitchen most with gobsmacked looks on their faces. Luther decided to open his mouth to say something but Five was not listening to whatever it was the Luther wanted to go on about. Right now he had a mission of his own that he had to accomplish before he could start to worry about whatever his siblings wanted to say to him about him being gone for a while. Thinking of what he was going to do first ask about what the date was, or watch the suspicious CD and/or the VCR tape. Making up his mind about what he wanted to do first he put the finishing touches on his sandwich, and decided to ask his siblings if they know where there was either a CD player or a VCR. He knew his father had to of had a CD player of VCR, he used to show highlights of what we did well and what we needed to fix for next time. He decided to interrupt whatever it was that Luther was asking him, after all this was probably more important than whatever it was that his siblings wanted to know.

"Where is a CD player or a VCR?" Five asked firmly, but to his family, it sounded like a demand.

"Why the hell do you want those for?" Diego demanded.

"I have something I need to make sure of, and that involves either a CD player or a VCR. Now where are they." Five returned with clear anger and annoyance in his voice.

Klaus nodded his head like it made sense. He then got up off the table and disappeared for a little while. Klause come back with a CD player that everyone did not know it even existed before Klaus had brought it into the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs in the living room and watch these on a projector screen, i am sure Pogo or Mom could set it up." Klaus said with a little twirl. He then headed up before anyone could say anything.

Five followed him on foot, he did not want to lose Klaus when he had something that was going to be so important. Went he got up the stairs Klaus was already trying to persuade Pogo into hooking up the CD player to a projector screen.

"Master Klaus, why do you need the projector and not just a normal TV screen?" Pogo asked in exasperation.

"Because Pogo little number Five said he needed the CD hooked up. It's the least we can do when he has been gone for seventeen years." Klaus said pouting at Pogo.

"I did say that I need a CD Player hooked up, i believe it is important." Five said with an air of disinterest.

"Alright Master Five i will set it up." Pogo said.

"Hey, how come you believe him but not me?" Klaus whined.

"Klaus you are known for doing stupid things." Five said he then popped into the kitchen to look for some coffee.

After all it was going to be a long night between Klaus and the CD mystery, it seemed that there will be no sleep in his future for a while. After looking threw everything he turned to the siblings that had not left of the living room.

"I have looked everywhere there is not a single drop of coffee anywhere in the house." Five said in anger.

"You know Dad hated caffeine." Allison said to Five.

"He hates kids and he had plenty of us." Klaus said with a cold laughter.

"I am going out to get some coffee I will be back to watch the CD." Five said then disappeared into a van to go to his favorite spot as a child.

Walking into the shop Five is confused about how down hill the place is compared to how it looked when he was a kid. Nevertheless, he sat down on a stool to wait for a waitress. While he was waiting, an older man walked into the shop. The waitress come out a second later.

"Sorry about that. What can I get for you?" the waitress asked the older man.

"I'll have a bearclaw." the Man ordered.

"And for the Kid?" The waitress asked.

"The kid will have a coffee, black." Five answered with a pretend smile thrown to the waitress to make sure she did not think twice about the interaction.

"Coming right up." the waitress said as she when to the case of doughnuts then to the coffee machine.

After he got his coffee and the older man paid for both Five and himself, he left. Five was just about to leave as well but he almost forgot about the tracker. Five decided to take it out while he was out in public, and before the send gunners after him. Five took out a butter knife and dug into his arm until he found the tracker that was blinking green before he threw it outside onto the ground and drove back home to finally watch the CD that was practically burning a hole in his pocket along with the eyeball. First the CD then figure out the eye and find out who started the apocalypse.


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

Five finally got back to the academy. He assumed that at the very least one of his siblings would be gone. He was counting on Klaus or Diego would be gone, but it was not to be. Walking in he saw all of his siblings sitting in various spots around the living room. At least no one was sitting next to Klaus. The only seat left was the middle of the couch, that worked out well for him. The last seat was front and center of the projector. Pogo was gone, but mom was sitting next to Diego. He probably wanted her to have a nice memory of the day. Five sat down, but of course even that was ruined.

"Dude! Watch out, Ben was sitting there." Klaus said before his laughter gave him away."Sorry, I just wanted to see your face. Ben has been on the arm of the couch the whole time." Klaus explained as he was still cracking himself up.

"Really Klaus, have some respect for our brother. Stop telling us lies about you talking and seeing Ben, when we all know that you can't see ghosts when you are high." Allison demanded. The only relieve that Klaus felt was that she did not Rumor him.

"Okay let's cut the bullshit and get back on track. This DVD is not going to watch itself. I want to see what is up with them, then you can all do whatever it is you do other than bicker." Five said with an air of finality.

Five says as he portaled to the DVD player and then back to his spot on the couch. He then pressed play.

**The DVD began, the previous black image switched to a white background. On the white background black letters appeared.**

"**I have decided that I am not ready for this beautiful world that I spent all these years making. This will show you all what will happen if you do not change the way that you interact with your siblings. This will all happen, one might even say that it has happened in another universe."**

To say that the siblings were blindsided by this revelation would be an understatement. They could not believe their eyes. Everyone but Grace sat straight up in their seats. Grace did not because she was programed to have perfect posture at all times. The siblings all looked at each other right before the DVD started to play once again.

**It started underwater with the legs of women passing the screen. To slowly zoom out to show more of the women before text showed up over the image of the women saying **_**RUSSIA. OCTOBER 1, 1989.**_

**It then zoomed out all the way to show the women were taking a water aerobics class. The instructor started to speak in Russian. She was also showing the women what to do under the water. The image changes from the instructor, to the image of a young looking women sitting on a bench by a young looking man. The only thing that was separating them was a water fountain. They sneak pears at each other. After someone was finished drinking some of the water, the man came to sit on the bench next to the woman. They say something in Russian before the boys goes to give her a kiss on the cheek, right before it lands she stops him. He then faced forward, before suddenly pressed a kiss to his cheek before she ran and jumped into the pool. The shot switched to an aerial view of the woman jumping, and the people in the class being disturbed by the woman jumping in and splashing them. The coach blew her whistle and yelled at the woman. The man got up from his seat to look for the girl. After the whistle was blown the coach went back to teaching the class. One of the students was peaking over to the side in which the woman had jumped into and had not yet surfaced. The student got the attention of the woman that was in front of her, as blood started to appear in the pool. The coach tried to get everyone's attention back on her, until she noticed the blood. The man from before starts to yell for the young woman. The woman pops back up but this time instead of being thin she looked like she was heavily pregnant. All of the women in the class started to scream. The young woman went into labor. The class of mostly older women was able to help the women with the delivery. There was a voice that sounds like Pogo, that began to talk over the scene.**

"**On the twelfth hour, on the first of October in the Year 1989, forty-three women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that they were not pregnant before hand.**

"This is a story around one of us being born!" Klaus shouts.

Five was just barely able to pause the DVD in time not to miss anything other than the first word of the next sentence.

"Going by our names, I would assume that this is the story of Vanya's birth. Now that that is out of the way, let's get back to the DVD." Five said to everyone.

**The voice picked up where it left off.**

"**Sir Reginald Hargreeves eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible. **

**The screen was showing some kind of flying ship going through Russia. It then shows Sir Hargreeves walking through a small apartment building. He walked through the door of the apartment at the end of the hall. **

"**Extraordinary. How much do you want for it." Sir Hargreeves asked.**

**He asks the woman who was at the pool earlier. She thinks over his question while staring down at the baby with a pink hat on it's head.**

**In a black screen with white text came the words **_**He got seven of them.**_

**Then music started to play as Sir Hargreeves walks down a path to his house. Trailing behind are seven baby carriages and nannies. Each of the carriages had a number on the side from one through to seven.**

"What the fuck! What is up with this music, and what about him using his cane as a baton to lead his baby parade. He was so OCD the he had to have us all in order by our number, and presented to him in order. What the actual fuck?" Klaus ranted as Ben started to laugh, while the rest of his siblings just looked at him as if he was the weird one.

"It's fine just ignore my rambling, like you guys always do." Klaus said as he stole the remote out of Five's hand, while he was in shock over Klaus' rant.

Ben fell threw the couch, because he lost any and all attention. He was to busy cry laughing.

**In the white text appeared the words **_**Today. **_**In the background it looked like a stage. Someone walks up to the stage and starts to take out a violin. Getting a closer look it turns out to be Vanya playing the violin. As she is playing it suddenly turns to an image of a beeping alarm clock. It turns out to be Luther in a small place scratching his butt, the checking on a plant. **

Nice ass scratch, Number One." Diego says tauntingly.

"Diego, cut the fucking crap. Let's just watch this." Allison said.

**He then put on a spacesuit to go outside, with a bag of trash. As Luther opens the door there is white text at the bottom of the screen. **_**Number 1 "Luther".**_ **There is a huge pile of trash that he puts another bag of trash in. The music starts to become more intense as Vanya briefly flashes on screen, then a crash of glass can be heard. It is an intense robbery with hostages and the robber trying to get the homeowner to talk him to his safe. Then a guy in the shadows takes down one of the robbers and sneaks to see how many there are. As you get a good look at Diego's face with a mask on, white text appears at the bottom of the screen. **_**Number 2 "Diego" **_**Diego sneaks up behind another robber, then slams him into a glass coffee table. Another robber looks up to start fighting Diego, but Diego pulled out a knife and pins one guys to the wall. The other being taken out by Diego personally. The last robber is shoved into a picture of a happy family as Diego tries to knock him out so the family will be safe. Vanya flashes on the screen again showing off her talent for the violin. The scene had once again changed from Vanya onto Allison walking down the red carpet. **_**Number 2 "Allison"**_ **was written at the bottom of the screen in white text.**

"Just have to say Allison, that you look killer. Do you still have that dress? I would love to try it on." Klaus commented and asked. He looked at Allison with pleading eyes.

"Really Klaus, this about the apocalypse and all you can think about is a dress." Five said. Diego nodded his head in agreement.

"Klaus, I do still have that dress but it will be too big in both the chest and just in general. You are so skinny that it will fall right off." Allison told Klaus.

"It does not matter I just want to try it." Klaus whined at Allison.

"Alright that is enough let's get back to the DVD." Diego said.

**Allison was walking down the red carpet as paparazzi swarmed as close as they could to her. They were screaming their questions and taking pictures, while Allison just smiled and posed. It then showed a far view of Vanya playing the violin. **

"Soooooo… you might not want to watch this part." Klaus said with his eyes looking anywhere other than his sibling and mom.

"It can't be that bad Klaus." Vanya says in a soft voice trying to calm Klaus down. Diego just nods his head.

"Fine, but mom please look away for this part please." Klaus said resigned to the fact that his siblings were now going to witness him OD.

"Why sweetie?" Grace asked as she looked at Klaus.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it. Please just turn away mom." Klaus could deal with his siblings finding out about him ODing right after he was in rehab, but not his mom. Just not his mom.

"Okay Sweetie." Grace said as she turned to the side to look at the wall and floor.

**The screen showed Klaus in his favorite jacket, getting down from a bunk bed. Just like the three before him on the bottom showed in white text was **_**Number 4 "Klaus". **_**He started to walk out, talking to people.**

"**Hey, you. You can make it, i believe in you.K?"**

"**You not so much." Klaus said as he and the guy he was talking to laughed.**

"**Hi Klaus. See you soon Klaus." Said a man that handed Klaus back his belonging and a golden sobriety chip. **

"**Stay sober!" the man calls out as Klaus starts to leave. **

"Sorry mom false alarm." Klaus said

"It's okay sweetie." Grace said as she turned to look at the screen again.

**It pans from Vanya to Luther. Who is walking towards a chair that is set up to overlook the sun peaking out from the Earth. Luther then gets a transmission. He looks at it and you can tell he is in shock. **

"**Your family is safe now." Diego says as he picks up his bloody knife. **

**A TV alert makes Diego turn to look at what it says. He also looks shocked. Then allison is next she is still on the red carpet as someone whispers something into a reporter's ear. **

"**Allison, have you heard the news?" One reporter starts and then a bunch of reporters all start to throw out questions.**

"**When was the last time you saw your father?"**

"**Have you heard from your brothers?"**

"**Allison, will you wear Valintino to the funeral?"**

**Allison is shocked and someone walks up to lead her to the exit of the red carpet.**

"Okayyyyy… now you definitely want to turn your head mom." Klaus said. This time Grace just turned her head.

**Klaus walks down a shady ally while looking around. He meets a guy in a hoodie and shakes hands, while exchanging money for drugs. Klaus kisses the baggie and prances away. All of a sudden there is a view of an ambulance, driving at top speed. It quickly changes to a shot of a passed out Klaus with an oxygen mask on his face. A worker shocked Klaus with a defibrillator. Klaus springs into sitting up fully. Then he starts to laugh while giving the worker a high five. In the ambulance a small TV in the back shows the news of their father's death.**

"What the fuck was that?" You fucking died then started to laugh about it!" Diego yelled at Klaus.

"Mom you can watch again." Klaus said to Grace ignoring Diego.

"Don't fucking ignore me! This is serious." Diego said to Klaus.

"Let's all calm down it happen in the past he is okay." Vanya said as she tried to make the situation calm.

"Yes Diego dear, it is time to calm down so we can finish the show." Grace said to calm down Diego. Diego did calm down, but only because of his mom.

"Right now that the family drama is over for the minute. Let's get back to watching it. We have only watched ten minutes of it and there are ten other episodes that last an hour." Five said as he snached the remote out of Klaus' hands.

**The screen once again shows Vanya playing her violin, finishing the song that had been playing the whole time. **_**Number 7 "Vanya" **_**showed up the song was finished. Vanya walks past a bookstore when she sees the Tvs that are on display. On them all shows that their father was dead.**

"**Dad." Vanya comments out loud.**

**Vanya takes a taxi to the house that they had lived in all their lives. The camera pans to the room they are currently in. It flashes between Vanya and parts of the mansion. The paintings that Sir Hargreeves had made to show their growth was changing. It flashes back to Vanya then to Ben's statue. As Vanya enters the house, she checks out the rooms.**

"**Hey mom." Vanya calls out. Grace just stares at the fire. **

"**Mom?" Vanya calls once again.**

"**Vanya." Allison calls.**

"**Your actually here." Vanya says as she watches Allison come down the stairs.**

"**Hey Allison." Vanya says.**

"**Hey sis." Allison returns.**

**Allison gives Vayna a hug and a smile. **

"**What is she doing here? You don't belong here, not after what you did." Diego calls from the hall, as he starts to walk to where his sisters are.**

"**Your seriously gonna do this today. Way to dress for the occasion, by the way." Allison says to Diego as he starts to climb up the stairs. **

"**All least I'm wearing black." Diego shoots as he walks away. **

"**Maybe he's right."**

"**Forget about him. I'm glad you're here."**

**The scene changes as it shows Luther looking for clues in Reginald's death. Diego sees Luther in their father's room, so he goes in too.**

" **I can save you some time, their all locked. No forced entry. No sign of a struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary." Diego tells Luther. " Wow you got big. What's the secret? Protein Shakes, low carbs?" Diego says to get Luther to talk.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**The autopsy report." Diego pretends to give it to Luther, then gives it to him.**

"**You have this why?"**

"**Well that is because I, broke into the coroner's office. Surprize, surprize. Dad's death was normal. Just boring old heart failure." Diego says as luther checks the file, and looks over the contents. **

"**Yeah so?"**

"**So why are you in here checking all the windows?"**

"**Were you the first one on the scene?"**

"**Pogo was the one to find him."**

"**Yeah, i talked to Pogo. Said he could not find dad's monocle." **

"**Your point being?"**

"**Has there been a single time you had seen dad without it. No, which means that it was taken. He possibly was not alone when he died."**

"**There is no mystery here. Nothing to avenge, nothing to solve, nothing like that. Just a sad old man who kicked it in a big empty house. Just like he deserved." Diego says stressing the last part.**

"**You should leave."**

"**Whatever you say, brother." Diego says as he reseeds into the dark.**

"Diego, what have I told you about picking fights. Apologies to your brother and sister." Grace says as she Turned to look at Diego.

"I'm Sorry for picking fights." Diego said lowly with a pout.

"Good. Five darling you can press play.

**Vanya starts walking through the house looking at all of the Umbrella Academy merch, and articles. Until she comes across her book.**

"**Welcome home ms. Vanya." Pogo says as he enters the scene.**

"**Pogo." Vanya says as she gives him a hug.**

"**It is so good to see you. Ah… yes your autobiography." **

"**Do you know if he ever read it?"**

"**Humm… not that I am aware of."**

"**How long has it been since Five disappered?"**

"**Sixteen years, four months, and fourteen days. Your father insisted that I keep track."**

"**What to hear something stupid, I used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back and it was late and the house would be dark, and he wouldn't be able to find us. So he'd leave again. So every night I would make a little snack and make sure the lights were on."**

"That is embarrassing." Vanya whispered to herself.

"I happen to think it is cute." Klaus says to Vanya before getting up to give her a hug and then sitting back down.

"You are very thoughtful Vanya. I wish i was able to get back to see it for myself." Five said then tried to start the DVD again but Allison started to talk right before he pressed start.

"Vanya you are so cute." Allison said before giving vanya a side hug from their seats.

"**Ah I remember your snacks, I'm pretty sure I stepped in half of those peanut butter and marshmellow sandwiches. Your father always believed that he was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope."**

"**Look where that got him."**

Klaus suddenly whispered to Ben "I am so fucking dead."

"You're the one that said and did it. Just deal with what it brings." Ben told Klaus with a smirk. Klaus just hissed at Ben. Which in turn made his siblings look at him, while Ben started laughing his ass off.

**Allison walks into their father's study. Allison has a flashback to when she and her siblings wanted to say goodnight to their father. Grace opens the door.**

"**Sir, the children are here to say goodnight." there is a long pause.**

"**Okay children, come along now. Come along now Allison, Your father is very busy."**

"**He's always busy."**

**She hears Klaus mutter under his breath. **

"**Klaus. What are you doing in here?"**

"**Allison, whoa is that you? Hey, come here. Long time, too long. Hey i was hoping to see you actually cause, I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection."**

"**Just out of rehab?"**

"**N-no no no no. I'm done with all that."**

"Clearly." Allison said

"**I just came down here to prove to myself that the old man was really gone. He is, he's dead, yay!" Klaus says clapping his hands.**

"**Um…"**

"**You know how I know? Because if he was alive, not one of us would be allowed to step foot in this room. He was always in here your whole childhood, plotting his next torment. Right? Remember how he used to look at us, that scowl? Thank Crist he's not our real father so we couldn't inherit those cold, dead eyes. Ahhh!" Klaus said as he held open his eyes, getting Allison to laugh. "Number 3."**

"**Get out of his chair."**

"**Oh wow Luther, wow you really ah you really filled out over the years."**

"**Klaus."**

"**Save the lecture I was already leaving. Talk among yourselves."**

"**Drop it." Luther says before Klaus could exit the room.**

"**Exsqueeze me?"**

"**Do it now."**

"**Fine." Klaus said as he started to go back over to their father's desk. "It's just an advance on our inheritance. That's all it is. No need to get your little panties in a bunch."**

Five had to pause the show because they were all laugh except for Luther and Five.

**Klaus walks out of the office and pulls a box out of the back of his pants and gives it a kiss.**

"You stole that from the study when I told you to leave and drop the things you had." Luther said starting to rise from his seat.

"Woah hold up there big boy, we all knew Klaus would do this." Diego said

"Guess your right. But I want that box back in dad's office." Luther said before sitting down.

"**So, Klaus is still Klaus. In case you were wondering."**

"**You know after all these years, I find it strangely comforting."**

"**Did you see Diego?"**

"**With his stupid outfit?"**

"**Oh i know. Think he wears that thing in the bathroom."**

"Luther that was a good one." Klaus says in between laughter. Diego just looked grumpy.

"**Like in the shower?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Yes, absolutely." Allison says before cracking up with Luther. **

"**I uh, I wasn't sure if you were gonna come."**

"**Me neither."**

"**You look great."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Where is Patrick and Clair?" **

"**Patrick filed for divorce eight months ago. Of course you don't know you've been gone."**

"**What about Clair?"**

"**He got custody."**

"**Shit. Well, you could always do your ya know, Rumor thing."**

"**Yeah I don't do that anymore."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Same thing that always happens. I made a wish and it came true and I couldn't take it back." Luther nods his head.**

**Everyone is sitting in a circle waiting for someone to talk. **

"**Um… So I guess we should get things started. I figured that we could have a sort of memorial service, in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at dad's favorite spot." Luther begins.**

"**Dad had a favorite spot?" Allison asked**

"**Yeah you know under the oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever do that?"**

"**Will there be refreshments? Tea, scones, cucumber sandwiches are always a hit." Klaus butted in.**

"**No, put that out you know dad didn't like smoking in here."**

"**Is that my skirt?"**

"**What? Oh yeah this, I found it in your room, it's a little dated i know, but it's very breathy on the bits." Klaus said showing off how it looked.**

"**Okay listen up. There are still important things that we need to discuss, alright?"**

"**Like what?" Diego asked**

"**Like the way he died."**

"**And here we go."**

"**I don't understand, I thought they said it was a heart attack?" Vanya asked**

"**Well according to the coroner."**

"**Well wouldn't they know?"**

"**Theoretically" was first said by luther then Parotid back by Allison.**

"**I'm just saying at the very least, something happened. The last time that I talked to dad he sounded strange." Klaus says something that can't quite be made out while gargling some alcohol. **

"**Strange how?"**

"**He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust."**

"**He was a paranoid old man, who was losing what was left of his marbles."**

"**No, he must have known that something was going to happen. Look I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad."**

"**I can't just call dad in the afterlife and be like, dad could you just stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call."**

"**Since when? It's your thing."**

"**I'm not in the right frame of mind."**

"**Your high?" Allison asked**

"**Yeah hehe… I mean how are you not? Listening to this nonsense."**

"**Well sober up this is important. Then there's the issue with the missing monocle. "**

"**Nobody cares about a stupid monocle." Diego said**

"**Exactly, it's worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him, someone with a grudge."**

"**Where are you going with this?"**

"**Well isn't it obvious, Klaus he thinks one of us killed dad."**

"**You do." Klaus said sadly.**

"**How could you think that?" Vanya asked feeling betrayed.**

"**Great job Luther. Way to lead." Diego said as he left the room. **

"**That's not what i am saying." Luther tried to defend himself but Klaus continued on.**

"**You're crazy man, you're crazy. Crazy."**

"**I'm not finished."**

"**Okay well, I'm going to go murder mom i'll be right back."**

"**That wasn't what I meant. Allison."**

**The scene changes to their first mission. 17 years ago flashes on screen while a reporter talks said mission. **

**The fight goes to where Vanya is with Reginald on a roof.**

"**Why can't I go play with the others?"**

"**I'm afraid that there's nothing special about you."**

"**Oh."**

"You know what I still can't believe the fact that daddy dearest told us that killing people was playing. Also don't worry Vanya I was useless on those missions. I was only lookout, but I had to hear the ghosts of the people we were playing with scream at me for not stopping my siblings. I am not discounting your pain in this. I just wanted you to see the other side of this mission and others like it. I think how well you play the violin is a mark of how special you are."

"Thank you Klaus."

"I agree with Klaus. Now we still have thirty minutes just to get thru the first episode.


End file.
